


5 Times Spock Didn’t Understand Affection And 1 Time He Finally Got It

by Mercedesbt1224



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, All Roads Lead to Spirk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Has Issues, Kidfic, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedesbt1224/pseuds/Mercedesbt1224
Summary: The title says it all!Spock has always struggled with displays of affection but Jim helps him embrace the beauty of showing your love





	5 Times Spock Didn’t Understand Affection And 1 Time He Finally Got It

 

1

Spock was only five but he found humans highly illogical. His mother was a prime example. For all that he was fond of her, she was highly illogical. 

As they hurried down the busy streets of san francisco Spock looked around in fascination the bright lights and many flashy advertisements sparked curiosity. Would it not be more logical for advertisements to simply list the uses of their product in a logical and orderly way? As he passed a flashing billboard with a scantily clad woman drinking a carbonated beverage he raised an eyebrow.

“Spock, honey keep up with mommy” Spock's mother called, bringing his attention away from the woman. Spock felt his ears grow warm

“Mother it is illogical to call me ‘honey’ as I am neither flavoured sweetly nor the product of bees pollinating flowers” Spock replied. His mother flashed a tight smile 

“Come on then Spock. Stay close to me I don’t want you getting lost. Spock moved closer to his mother. He was only about as tall as her waist. They were on Terra for his father’s ambassador duties. While his father was at the office, Spock’s mother had suggested they go out for food claiming she ‘has been craving mexican food for months’. Spock had never had mexican food but he trusted his mother not to feed him something that would cause him bodily harm. As they reached the crosswalk Spock's mother suddenly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She reached out a hand for Spock to hold. Spock hesitated

“Spock hold my hand while we cross the street. The roads on earth are dangerous.” she said. For some reason Spock’s mother always referred to Terra as ‘Earth’ despite it being officially called Terra by the Vulcan Federation. 

“Mother I do not require assistance crossing the road” Spock replied, eyeing the hand distastefully. She shook her head

“Spock take my hand now” she said firmly.

“Mother I do not wish to” He said, embarrassment spreading to his cheeks. His mother sighed out loud and reached down. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Despite Vulcan’s having twice the strength of human’s, her grip was too strong for Spock to break free of without making an unseemly commotion. His mother marched Spock across the street and the second they reached the sidewalk Spock snatched his hand away quickly. For a moment his mother looked quite hurt, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips tight, then she sighed again and relaxed her facial features. 

“You know Spock, here on Earth it is not unseemly for people to hold hands. It is a casual thing that almost everyone does.” she said softly as she lead them towards a building called ‘Sanchez-Mexicana’. Spock was confused. Why would people here hold hands if it was casual? If it had no major significance then would it not be logical to keep your hands free should you need them? As if she knew what Spock was thinking, his mother said

“It’s not that it means nothing, but rather that it’s appropriate to do in public” she explained as she pulled open the glass door to the restaurant. Spock said nothing as he processed this. A tired looking waitress led them to a small booth and set down menus. While it was true it may be acceptable on Terra to hold hands, it made Spock highly uncomfortable. As if he were allowing himself to be too human. His mother smiled at the waitress when she took their orders. It seemed that whenever she was around other humans she became much more expressive. She smiled widely and laughed out loud. Spock wondered what it would be like to be free to express himself that much.

 

2

Spock entered his parents dark bedroom. The lights were dimmed low and the smell of sick was in the air. Spock fought the urge to wrinkle his nose. His mother lay on the bed with a cold cloth on her burning forehead. Her skin was bright red from fever and it looked strange to Spock, who had green blood rather than red. 

“How are you faring mother?” Spock asked softly as he approached his sick mother. She was suffering from something Terrans called ‘the flu’. 

“Oh Spock, I didn’t notice you come in” His mother replied feebly. Spock stepped closer, eyeing the bucket beside her bed that was for if she had vomited. To Spock’s relief, it was empty.

“I brought you tea” Spock said, placing the steaming mug on her nightstand. 

“Thank you my love” She murmured. Spock did not reply to his mother’s affectionate remark.

“Do you require anything?” 

“No no I’m fine. Stay with me a moment though” she requested. This seemed illogical to Spock. Why would he stay if he was not needed? He did not leave though. 

“You’re getting so tall now Spock. It’s hard to believe you’re already 15” she chuckled. Spock did not understand what was hard to believe about it. Surely she remembered the past 15 years. Spock’s mother suddenly reached out a shaking hand towards him and brushed back his bangs. Spock stepped away in surprise. His face had suddenly gone hot with embarrassment. She let her arm drop down when Spock stepped away.

“I love you” she said quietly. Spock swallowed uncomfortably.

“I will go now if that is permissible. Call me if you require anything” he said, then he hurried from the room. He thought he heard a sniffle behind him, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the illness or not. Spock ruthlessly stamped down his guilt, and left the dark bedroom.

 

3

Spock walked into the classroom and made for the center. Spock had calculated that the seat in the middle would offer the best view of the lesson, which was something Spock felt was highly logical. He was exactly five minutes early, as usual. Spock was like a perfect, logical clock. It was exactly how Spock liked it. As Spock sat down and began to scroll through his notes from yesterday’s lessons, he became aware of the presence of Nyota Uhura.

“Hi Spock” Nyota said, smiling as Spock looked up at her. She was standing beside Spock’s desk, clutching her own books.

“Hello Nyota, how are you fairing?” Spock asked politely

“I’m fine thanks. Can I sit next to you?” 

“As there is no one currently occupying the seat it would be illogical for you to not be able to sit there” Spock said. Nyota’s smile dropped a little and Spock realized perhaps he came across as insensitive so he added “and your company would be welcomed”. Nyota’s smile reemerged and she sat down quickly. The room was filling up with other students fairly quickly now. 

“So… I had a really nice time last night” Nyota said, leaning towards Spock slightly.

“You are referring to our dinner?”. Spock had recently begun courting Nyota Uhura in the hopes of a romantic relationship. Spock knew that they were not a perfect match, however he found her attractive and they had interesting conversations.

“Yes of course. I really enjoyed it. Do you want to get a cup of tea after class?” she asked timidly. Spock did not have prior plans so he agreed. At that moment the class began and Spock turned his full attention to the teacher. As the lesson went on Spock noticed Nyota was leaning towards Spock. He hoped she would not lean on him as Spock had seen other couples do. The idea made him highly uncomfortable. Luckily Nyota did not fully lean on him, but when the lesson ended she waited for him to get his books, and stood very close to him as they walked. 

The tea shop was fairly busy as they entered. The smell of herbal teas and brewing coffee flooded Spock’s nose. Nyota looked around the crowded place and saw a small table by the window.

“Oh there’s a table Spock. Would you mind ordering for me and I’ll go get that table before it fills up” Nyota said. As she spoke she touched Spock’s elbow. Spock knew this was a thing many humans did when speaking to each other but he felt slightly uncomfortable regardless due to it being a public space. 

“What would you like to drink?” he asked, ignoring his discomfort at her lingering hand

“I’ll take a chai tea please” she said then, to Spock’s relief she left and went to the table. It wasn’t that Spock didn’t like any forms of contact. Spock enjoyed intercourse, kissing, and touching, however these things were only to be done in a private environment, not a public coffee shop. 

Spock made his way over to the table Nyota was sitting at carrying two teas. He set her chai down in front of her then sat down with his own Vulcan blend tea. For awhile they spoke of superficial things like the weather and politics, which were topics Spock found illogical to discuss but had learned that humans enjoyed speaking of such things. After a few minutes though, Nyota steered the conversation elsewhere.

“So I know we’ve only been on a few dates…” she started but then trailed off, looking vaguely timid.

“What is it Nyota?” Spock prompted. She tentatively reached out a hand and suddenly Spock felt nervous. He did not want her to touch him in a public place like this. But she didn’t touch him, instead she did something much worse. Nyota stretched out two fingers and looked Spock in the eyes. She wanted Spock to kiss her in the Vulcan way. In public. Spock felt very uncomfortable. He was shocked and did not know what to do. On one hand he told himself if he was planning to court her then it would be illogical to refuse her this, on the other hand Spock did not want to do this in a public place. He thought it might make him look emotional. Shameful. Spock realized he was taking too long to decide so he very quickly touched his fingers to her then dropped his hand away, his face burning. Nyota seemed somewhat satisfied, though she shot a worried glance at him over her mug of chai. Spock couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something shameful.  

 

4

The low chatter on the bridge did not distract Spock as much as it used to. When Spock had served with Captain Pike, who was a good but strict captain, there was very little talking on the bridge unrelated to work. Now though, with Captain Kirk, there was always a bit of light chatter here and there. Spock did not mind as it statistically did not lower the efficiency rates of the crew members, and it helped boost morale. As Spock entered the bridge he was greeted by the usual smiles and ‘good mornings’ along with Sulu and Chekov talking quietly about their last shore leave. Spock nodded hello to people, including Nyota who gave a tight smile back. She had been rather cold ever since their breakup two months prior. Spock approached the captain's chair where a young blonde man sat, aptly reading something on his PADD. he was holding a cup of coffee to his lips but not drinking it, too distracted by his document.

“Captain” Spock said gently, standing next to the man. None other than James T. Kirk looked up at him, startled. Those intensely blue eyes met his and Spock felt a warmth deep in his core emanate. A second later Jim’s startled face morphed into a shining smile which made Spock’s heart pound

“Good morning Mister Spock!” Jim said, his voice particularly chipper

“You are in an exceptionally good mood today Captain. May I inquire as to why?” Spock asked

“Why Mister Spock we have a very interesting mission today! We get to do a first contact mission” Jim said excitedly. Spock nodded in understanding. First contact missions were Jim’s favorite. He once told Spock over chess that he enjoyed getting to be the one to change another species’ history. 

“Captain I request that you send me the mission brief prior to the official briefing so I may do any necessary science labs prior to the landing party” Spock asked. 

“Sure thing Spock. I’ll have you coming with me on the landing party today so if you’d like to assemble any science crew to take with us feel free to do so” Jim said as he typed a few commands into his PADD and sent the brief to Spock. Spock nodded and left because he could not find a logical reason to stay. 

The planet they landed on was wild with the most vivid colours Spock had ever seen in nature. The trees were a shade of green that almost made Spock want to squint because of the brightness. The whole planet was lush with bright flowers in shades of neon pink and yellow. Even the cities were filled with buildings painted with these colours. It came as no surprise that the people themselves were colourful. They all had skin in varied colours of orange and yellow. It was everything from soft sunset orange to yellow so bright it hurt to look at. They wore clothing of equal brightness in shades of blues and greens which clashed horribly with the skin. The whole planet was like a circus gone wrong. The woman who was leading the group through the city was tall, about 6 feet, had pale yellow skin, and wore a blue jumpsuit. Her hair was dark orange and seemed to move of its own accord in soft billowing motions. The natives of this planet had welcomed the Enterprise with open enthusiasm. Apparently they had only just recently discovered warp technology and that there was life on other planets. This was their first official meeting with another species. They had insisted on a banquet in the city hall to welcome them. The woman touring them around was the vice president. The group that had gone down to the planet was Spock, Uhura, Chekov, two security guards Jim had selected, and the two science officers Mary Ransen, and J’uhili. Jim walked directly beside the woman, talking enthusiastically.

“So traditionally the colourful buildings were used to hide villages from neighboring tribes?” Jim asked, grinning

“Yes that’s essentially correct. It was also to protect from wild animals and such. Those things are no longer issues because all of our people have united into one group and our technology had far surpassed needing to camouflage from wild animals, however the tradition stayed.” the woman explained. Spock enjoyed seeing Jim so excited. Spock found that Jim sometimes got restless on the ship. Getting to go somewhere completely new reignited that wonderful spark in his eyes. Spock noticed that the people here were rather touch-forward. Several times the woman slung an arm around Jim as she spoke, and the people they passed were often touching in some way. As they arrived at the city hall it became clear that the people here would most likely touch him. They crowd at the hall greeted Jim first with hugs and a couple people reached out and cupped Jim’s cheeks the way Spock’s mother sometimes did when he was a child. The crowd slowly worked their way towards him. Hugging and stroking the other officers first. When they finally reached him, Spock had firmly put his shields in place. Several people reached out and hugged Spock. Spock stood stiffly, waiting for it to end. Unlike the other crew members, Spock did not hug back. The crowd seemed to notice and after a couple seconds they let go of him. One man with bright orange skin spoke up

“Forgive us if we have overstepped. We notice that you are not of the same race as the rest of your crew. Perhaps you have a different cultural greeting? Our people here show our affection and welcome through touch, does this offend you?” the man said, his tone polite.

“I take no offence. My people are touch telepaths so we try to avoid contact if possible as it can overwhelm our senses” Spock replied. A wave of understanding went over the crowd and they immediately backed out of Spock’s space, which immensely relieved him. As the crowd guided the group into the hall, holding their arms or hands, no one touched Spock. Spock was relieved at this but found himself weirdly upset at the sight of one very beautiful woman hugging Jim tightly. Spock illogically wished that the woman would stop, but Spock did not not why he wanted this. 

 

5

Spock stared at Jim from across the chessboard. His blue eyes had that wonderful glint in them that meant he had an idea. The soft lighting of Jim’s quarters highlighted the blonde in his hair, and added a gentle glow to his skin. Spock was finding it difficult to maintain concentration on the chess game. Jim reached for his cup and took a long sip of his coffee. 

“Captain-”

“Spock for the last time, call me Jim when we’re off duty” Jim interrupted

“Jim, I am curious, you often mention that you suffer from insomnia, however you are currently indulging in caffeinated coffee despite the late hour” Spock said. Jim paused, his coffee cup still raised towards his lips

“Is there a question there Spock?” Jim prompted

“Would it not be more logical to refrain from beverages that stimulate wakefulness so as not to worsen your insomnia?” Spock asked. Jim sighed deeply and put his cup down.

“Coffee isn’t why I don’t sleep well” Jim muttered

“Have you seen Doctor McCoy? Perhaps he can assist you through different methods of sleep medicine” 

“Spock Bones can’t help me okay?” Jim said, his tone short. Spock was confused. Did Jim not want help?

“Perhaps I can assist you then Jim? I could teach you Vulcan meditation which may calm your mind-”

“Spock for god's sake I don’t have insomnia okay?!” Jim snapped. That gentle glow Jim had possessed had vanished, now he only looked angry. Spock was utterly confused. Clearly he had crossed a line with Jim but he did not know how. 

“I do not understand. Several times you have told me you have many issues sleeping”

“Spock it’s not because of insomnia. It’s-it’s something else that keeps me up” Jim said. He would no longer meet Spock’s eyes

“I still do not understand” Spock said. Jim let out a frustrated groan and scrubbed his face with his hands. It was strange for Spock to see Jim upset like this, even more so to know that Spock was the cause of his frustration. 

“Spock… you’re not going to let this go are you?” 

“I would prefer not to. I only wish to understand”

“Fuck- Fine! Nightmares, Spock!” Jim snapped. His face flushed and Spock suddenly understood.

“Jim-”

“I don’t want your pity Spock. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Jim said. It was strange how quickly Jim’s anger dissipated. Spock, however, did not like what had replaced the anger. Jim was drawn in on himself. Spock recognized shame on Jim’s features. He looked younger, sadder.

“I do not pity you. And I understand that I have crossed a line. I apologize” Spock said. He was very curious as to why Jim had nightmares so frequently and intensely that it so often disrupts his sleep to the point of it being comparable to insomnia. But he decided not to ask. 

“I think we should call it a night Spock. I want to be alone now” Jim said, standing abruptly and walking to the door leading to their shared bathroom. Spock felt it was illogical to have regrets however he regretted broaching the subject with Jim from the beginning. He had not wanted the night to end. 

“Are you displeased with me?” Spock asked. He felt like a small child seeking approval.

“No Spock I just need to be alone right now okay?” Jim said, sounding tired. Spock nodded and left wordlessly.

As Spock was reaching a deep state of meditation it was difficult to keep his thoughts from Jim. his mind kept straying to the shame on Jim’s features. Why was Jim ashamed he had nightmares? What were they about? His conscious mind registered a noise. He was too deep in meditation to fully decipher it so he brought himself back to full consciousness. He looked around his dimly lit quarters, filled with the spicy scent of Vulcan incense. There was no one in his quarters so he questioned the location of the noise until he heard it again. From his shared bathroom came a loud thump like someone crashing against a wall. Spock shot up from his meditation mat in high alert mode. He hurried over to the bathroom and knocked

“Jim? Are you alright?” Spock called. Instead of Jim replying he heard a soft gasp through the thin wall. The kind of sound someone makes when they are trying to keep in their sobs.

“Jim I’m coming in” Spock called then he punched in his override codes. The bright lights of the bathroom momentarily made Spock squint while his eyes adjusted. When his vision came into focus, Spock was shocked. Jim was on his knees leaning against the far wall by the shower. His head was bowed and he was clutching his chest as though in pain. Dry sobs were rasping out of his mouth. When Jim looked up at Spock, he saw his eyes were red and his cheeks lined with tears. Spock’s mouth fell open then he shut it again. He dropped to his knees next to Jim.

“Jim what is it? Should I call Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked

“No! N-no it’s fine I just need a-a minute” Jim choked out through sobs.

“What has happened?” 

“It was just a nightmare. It’s fine I get them all the time. This one was just… a bit worse” Jim’s sobs slowed down and he began to breathe more normally. They sat in silence for several minutes. Spock watched the rise and fall of Jim’s chest, which was barely covered by a thin white tank top. Jim suddenly reached out towards Spock and clutched his shoulder. Jim’s fingers grazed bare skin and Spock was hit with a wave of despair and sadness. Spock was so caught off guard he pulled away. Jim’s face fell. 

“You… you can go. I’m okay now Spock” Jim muttered. Spock was so shocked by the powerful emotions he felt from Jim that he stood and left wordlessly. It wasn’t until Spock was sitting on his meditation mat five minutes later, that he was hit with the most powerful wave of regret and self-shame he’d ever felt in his life. He wished, just like he had so long ago with his mother, that he was able to be free with his emotions. That he could’ve been there for Jim. 

 

+1

The ship was quiet as Spock made his way down the hallway. He was in search of one blue eyed, blonde haired man named James T. Kirk. It was late, however Spock knew Jim was almost certainly awake. Ever since Jim’s nightmare incident several months ago, Spock had become more aware of Jim’s sleep patterns. In fact, Spock had become more aware of everything to do with Jim. Spock had no issues admitting he found Jim physically appealing. It was those feelings that Spock could not control that he struggled to admit. But Spock had sworn after the nightmare incident that he would be there for Jim the next time Jim needed him. And Spock knew Jim needed him tonight. He approached the Captains quarters. Normally he’d just enter through their shared bathroom, however Spock had not been in his own quarters. Spock had just been released from the medbay. He rang the buzzer and waited. No matter how down Jim was, Spock knew he would answer. Except he didn’t. A few long moments passed and Spock rang the buzzer once more. Still no answer. Spock walked over to the panel on the wall.

“Computer, locate Captain Kirk” Spock commanded

“ _ Unauthorized command”  _ the computer said. So Jim had ordered the computer to hide his location. Spock held back a sigh. This would not deter him

“Computer, override code 195034”

“ _ Captain Kirk is located in observation deck 5” _ the computer obliged. Spock had honestly not expected it to be so easy. Perhaps Jim was not so set in being alone right now after all.

 

As Spock approached observation deck 5, he felt somewhat uneasy. He did not know how to comfort Jim right now, he only knew Jim needed comforting. He opened the door and walked into the observation deck. The entire wall was made of transparent alloy. The room was dimly lit, offering a wonderful view of the stars. There he was. Silhouetted against the vibrant stars was Jim. he was cross legged on the floor, his back to Spock, staring out at the vast galaxy. Spock was struck with the thought that Jim looked incredibly young, sitting in front of the massive wall. Jim must have heard Spock enter because he straightened up a bit, but he did not greet Spock in any way. Spock made his way over to Jim and unceremoniously sat down next to him. The total transparency of the wall was illogically erie. It gave the impression that one could fall right out into space. 

“Jim… I find myself struggling for the right words. It has never been a gift of mine to speak of emotions” Spock said

“That’s okay Spock. You don’t have to comfort me” Jim said. He was offering Spock a way out but this time Spock would not take it.

“I will attempt to do so regardless” he said. Jim said nothing so Spock began

“What occured on Zeta 53 was not your fault Jim. you acted bravely and valiantly. You saved more lives than anyone else could have in that situation.” Spock said. 

What had started as just a regular mission on a planet they believed to be uninhabited turned deadly. The natives of the planet were good at hiding from sensors, and by the time the enterprise had figured out there was, in fact, life on the planet, it was too late. The natives killed 3 of the 7 away team members. Including a personal acquaintance of Jim’s who could often be found working out with Jim in the ship’s exercise room. For 6 days the remaining 4 were held captive. For 6 days Jim was interrogated, tortured, and starved. During the first 3 days they attempted to get information by attacking Jim. They beat him senseless. They hooked him up to crude machines that elicited sounds of pure misery. And yet Jim told them nothing. Then when that failed they began to use the other 3, including Spock against Jim. Jim still did not crack. He attempted to protect the crew as much as possible. He gave the three of them his share of food and water. He begged the captors to just let the three of them go. As the tortures they inflicted on Spock and the other two crew members grew more violent, and Jim was made to watch, Jim’s strong stance began to crumble. Spock had never seen Jim openly weep, but Jim had, down in that basement. As the captors broke each of Spock’s ribs one by one, the sound of Jim’s wrenching sobs kept Spock from succumbing to the pain. They had been rescued before Jim had fully broken, but Spock knew Jim had been close.

“I… I hear it all” Jim whispered. Spock said nothing. He knew Jim was not finished speaking.

“Their screams. Your screams. My screams. Constantly. When they were hurting you I couldn’t help you. I wanted to give them the information so badly. I wanted to save you. But I didn’t. And I’m still not sure if that was the right choice” Jim said. His eyes were glassy and focused on a far off star.

“Jim. you followed protocol perfectly. You did your duty and more. You did everything you could” Spock insisted

“Did I? Because while you were strapped to a fucking table having your ribs broken one by one I sure as hell didn’t feel like I was doing everything I could! I thought… I thought I was gonna lose you” Jim gasped. He blinked several times as if battling away tears.

“Jim will you look at me please” Spock asked. Jim fully turned to look at Spock. His face was stricken and distraught. Tears were pooling in his blue eyes. Jim’s breathing shook.

“I thought I’d lost you Spock. What would I do without you. I thought… I really thought I’d lost you” Jim gasped. A few tears spilled down his slightly gaunt cheeks. Spock didn’t know what he was doing until he had grabbed Jim’s hand and place it on his side. Right by his heart.

“Jim, do you feel my heartbeat. I am right here. You have not lost me and you never will. I am right here.” Jim hiccuped a sob. Spock continued 

“When I lost you to Khan I felt my world as I knew it had ended. I thought I would never see your eyes again. I too, felt I had lost you. But you came back to me. As I will always come back to you. Do you know why?” Spock spoke intensely. 

“Why?” Jim croaked. Spock had spent months attempting to sort out his feelings for Jim, but in this moment it had suddenly become clear as could be.

“Because we are T’hy’la Jim. We are destined to be with each other for as long as we live. T’hy’la” 

“What does that mean?”

“I suppose it is similar to the earth term ‘soulmates’. Our minds and our souls are made for each other. It is a rare thing. A bond revered above all others by Vulcans. It has caused, and ended many wars. It is all encompassing. Friend. Brother. Lover. It is us” Spock explained softly.

“Friend… Brother…. Lover…”  Jim repeated. Spock reached out and cupped Jim’s tear stained face. 

“Parted but never parted. Touching and always touched. My love for you has taken me too long to grasp, and for that I apologize. You are all that matters to me” Spock said leaning forward. 

“You are all that matters to me too Spock” Jim replied. Through their skin contact Spock felt powerful waves of love, and he wasn’t sure if it was coming from Jim or Spock. He ultimately deduced it was coming from both of them. In the twinkling light of millions of stars, Spock kissed Jim’s lips softly. It had taken Spock a long time to figure out how to show affection, but it was worth the wait. Spock thought to himself that they had their entire lives to show their affection for each other. And Spock didn’t want to wait another minute.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please feel free to comment and leave kudos! Lots of love! Stay tuned for more Spirk fanfictions to come!


End file.
